Clan:Oath Knights
THIS CLAN PAGE IS UNDER DEVELOPMENT! SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE! 'Introduction' Oath Knights is a Combat/Community/Social clan. THIS IS UNDER REDEVELOPMENT! Legend has it that the Oath Knights were formed in the early 5th Age, when 3 warriors banded together to form what would now be the Oath Knights. The Oath Knights continued to grow throughout the years, and still continues to grow, accepting the weak and the strong. Today the clan spans many worlds, throughout many timezones, and continues to assemble players together in a big and friendly environment. 'Clan Structure' 'The Council' The Council is the governing body of the clan (The clan government). The Council votes on matters of the clan, which includes deciding on going into war mode (War with another clan), voting to permanently banning a player, and much more. In a event of a tie vote, a clan member that is a Elite Knight 'will be chosen to break the tie vote.(Tie votes are very rare) It contains, a Council Leader(s) and various Council Members, There are currently a total of '''4 '''people on the Council. 'Branches The clan is divided into branches, the main branch is the Combat Branch which most of the members of the clan reside in, branches are further split into squads which clan members may form at their will. Branches in the Clan: *Military Branch *Intelligence Branch *Finance Branch *Diplomacy Branch (Temporary CLOSED, until a diplomat is chosen) 'Ranks' All recruits will have a 1 week probation and will then be promoted) Owner: (Gold Key) = The administrative account Deputy Owner (Slightly darker gold key) = High Council Members Admin (Bronze Key) = Recruiters (This is given temporary to people who want to recruit) *A status not a rank* General: (Gold Star) = Lower Council Members Captain: (Silver Star) = Squad Leader Lieutenant: (Bronze Star) = Elite Knight Sergeant: (3 Stripes) = Knight Corporal: (2 Stripes) = Knight Recruit: (1 Stripe) = Soldier No Rank (Blank) = A Guest ( ^ = The Council is the governing body of the clan.) Clan Info 'How to Join' Join Oath Knights! We are always looking for new members! 1st. Contact a clan member.(Or contact the person who placed the clan vexillum) 2nd. Tell them you want to join. 3rd. A recruiter will invite you shortly. 4th. 'Celebrate! Your now in the clan! 'Rules General Rules '''(They apply to everyone) *Obey all Jagex rules. *No flaming on the clan chat. *No advertising! *No Spamming! *Do not leave clan chat unless authorized. (Leaving for events like Clan Wars is fine) *Racist, sexist, etc, comments are '''prohibited on the clan chat. Admin Rules '''(They apply to people ranked admin or higher, because they can only break these rules) *Changing the clan motif (design on the cloak) is a serious offense, player will be kicked. ''*Admins and higher*'' '''Clan Uniform Male Uniform It consists of: *Colour: Blue Dragonscale *Top: Swordarm Sash *Bottom (Leggings): Tunic Bottoms and Leggings Female Uniform It consists of: *Colour: Blue Dragonscale *Top: Only the Colour is required (Fletcher's straptop is recommeded) *Bottom (Leggings): Only the Colour is required (Currently the '''only' requirement for the female uniform is the colour)'' 'Contacting Us' You can contact us ingame, leave a message on our wikia talk page or email us at oathknights@gmail.com Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans